Episode 8229 (7th October 2013)
Plot David ducks out of visiting Nick. Michelle tells Barry she'll find out what's going on with between him and her mother. Roy plans a trip to Blackpool for him and Hayley as a way of being more spontaneous. Sally sees Tim's curtains twitching even though he is meant to be in Birmingham. Kylie is suspicious when she sees David with Tina. Leanne hears Nick sounding off at a nurse and is worried he has brain damage but is assured that he is making good progress. Hayley steels herself to talk Roy into going to a support group with her. Peter isn't satisfied with the filing system at the factory and tells Carla they need a PA. Sally and Eva are interested. Nick is ungrateful when Gail, Audrey and Leanne visit him and tells them to go home as he only wants to see David. Roy has a difficult driving lesson and nearly runs Steve over. Tim pretends to have just returned from Birmingham. When Sally asks him about the curtains, he says he gave Dev a key. Peter hires Eva as PA when she retrieves a file for him. Sally is furious as she felt the job should be hers. Nick tells David to get a DNA test taken on Lily or he'll go to the police about the crash. Steve pays Lloyd and Eileen to take Barry out for a few hours. Hayley demands to know why Roy is being odd with her. David tells Tina he'll have to do what Nick demands although he'll lose whatever happens. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Nurse - Sara Sadeghi Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Nick's room and corridor Notes *Fiz Stape mentions a weekend camping trip that Roy and Hayley Cropper had just returned from. This featured in the mini-episode Our camping trip which was released on the same day as part of the internet series Hayley's Diary. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick summons David to his hospital bedside and gives him an ultimatum; Roy's analytical approach to driving leaves Hayley at her wits' end; and Michelle is devastated to learn her parents are divorcing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,030,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes